1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for joining and repairing substrates and in particular to an assembly comprising a heat-recoverable article and a switch unit which regulates the passage of current through the article.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Many methods are known for joining, repairing and reinforcing pipes and other substrates, including methods which make use of heat-recoverable articles comprising conductive polymers, which, when powered, supply the heat needed to cause recovery of the article. Reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,286, 4,177,446 and 4,421,582 and U.K. Pat. No. 1,265,194, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.